A Year to Remember
by 39CluesStrangerThingsFan-Star
Summary: 2017 may have be amazing. But what better way to kick off 2018, than with a contest. And this contest runs all year! Thanks to Choclate for co-hosting! "Happy New Year, Amy"
1. January

"Amy looked to the sky as the fireworks burst into color. Midnight. On New Years. Looking over, she saw Ian looking right back at her. He pulled her closer and gave her the best New Years kiss ever!

"Happy New Years Amy!"

* * *

To celebrate the New Year, why not have a contest. Choclate and I have been working on this idea for a while now, since before Christmas.  
Basically, every month you have to write a new story for that month. We will give you some basic ideas for each month. We're hoping people will write about what their family does each month whether you're Catholic, or Jewish, or even Protestant. (Just a few out of many).

Rules will apply to every month:

One-shot. (You can do multi-chap as Choc has said in her rules below, but note it's harder to judge.)

At least 1,000 words, but no word limit.

Must be for the month we are in.

Has to be completed by the end of the month.  
Now that our basic rules are set, feel free to be as creative as you want. You can have a couple, no specific pairing, family, whatever.  
The first month is: January! Some ideas are New Years, going back to school.

One tip we have, make a one-shot collection with all twelve months. It will be way easier to find your stories that way. Unless you want to do multi chap. You could still do it this way though.  
We almost forgot, Happy New Year!  
Love and happy wishes,  
Choc and Star!

* * *

Star stopped typing and took a small break to stretch her overworked fingers that burned from all the typing. If only Choc had helped with the wording and typing. She even had to come up with an idea at the beginning while Choc rested her head on her pillow the whole time.

The door opened with a creak to reveal a messy bed-headed Choc with a small smile on her face. She happily chirped "Good Morning" and took a seat on the other office chair. Star looked distressed and looked like she wanted to smack Choc. Choc picked up Star from the chair and sat her down on the couch then Choc started typing a new fanfic.

*Hours Later*

Choclate : Hey guys, it's me, Choc. Don't tell Star I'm here.

Star: Choc...what are you doing?

Choclate: We have to make this contest, remember?

Star: Oh yeah...well first we need a story.

Choclate: Okay, story time!

Star: Then contest rules.

Choclate: Were making a contest together for each The premise is that you make a new fanfic and submit it at the end of the month. I'll make you a fanfic with the ship of your choice.

Star: Focus on the word I'll in Choclate's writing.

Choclate: Hehe. I will.

Star: It will happen each month with a focus on a certain character. You don't have to focus on a certain character, but it's an added challenge. Also, this month's theme was **supposed** to be announced in December but someone was lazy. *Glares at Choclate*

Choclate: *Backs into and sulks into a corner*

Star: Anyways the theme is New Year's and New Year's Eve and the character is anyone you choose. Here's an organization of the month's themes, characters will be announced in that month. ~Themes~ February: Valentines Day March: Spring April: April Fools Day May: School Ending June: Summer July: 4th of July August: Summer Camp/End of Summer or School Starts September: School Starts or Fall October: Fall or Halloween, or Day of the Dead November: Thanksgiving December: Christmas or Any Holiday

Choclate: The story can be whatever length that you want it to be like 5 or 10 words. (JK, look at the first set of rules.) But don't make it the same length of Crime and Punishment. Yes, it can be in chapters. ( It will be harder to judge that way though.) Now, I'm going to write a little example of this months theme or else this won't be a fanfic! See you later (Yes, you can dedicate the stories to someone.)

* * *

~The Final Countdown~ Cara woke up early that morning to start preparations for Amy's New Year's Party. She was making a vanilla cake and a chocolate one too. She made homemade punch then settled down to watch the Twilight Zone marathon on SYFY (A/N: Had to include it because it's one of my favorite shows. You should watch it.)br /It was 2:00 when Cara stood up from her couch to get the refreshments and drive to Amy's house. She arrived at 2:30 and started talking with Amy while setting up. The guests started arriving at around 6:00 and by 8:00 the house was /Cara just sat in a chair for the entirety of the party just observing the people dancing to the sound of the faint slow music. She watched as Amy tried to flirt to Jonah, failed miserably at it, and Jonah lightly laughing at her nudging her over to the mistletoe. She saw Ian talking to Natalie about politics. Dan staring at Ham hogging all the fruitcake. Sinead looking at the television. While the others conversated around the fire. The countdown came on Tv as everyone counted...  
10...  
9...  
8...  
7...  
6...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...

"Happy New Year!" Everyone screamed. Couples kissed all around. Amy finally built up the courage to kiss Jonah but he already was doing that. Dan kissed Sinead and pulled away with red faces. Cara drew in her breath as a sigh was about to erupt out of her mouth but was stopped by someone's mouth on hers. The kiss was quick and gentle but memorable nonetheless. She opened her eyes to see Ian gentle face slightly flushed as he backed up with his hands in his pocket. Cara rose up and walked out of the door and into her car. Before she could head off Ian asked if he could ride home with her. Cara reluctantly agreed to drive him to her house. When they arrived they both changed into their pajamas. When the guns started shooting, Ian was looking everywhere for Cara. He heard a sound coming from her humongous wardrobe and finally found Cara curled up in the wardrobe. He carried her out and placed her on the floor with him, silently soothing her trembling body. He eventually found himself lying on the floor next to Cara's sleeping body listening to music that rang inside of his head. Cara's snores caught up with him and he soon fell asleep on the floor with his hand intertwined with hers. ~End~ *Happy New Year!*


	2. Monthly Prompts

**Hello all! I've decided that if you struggle with getting ideas. Or just take time, totally fine too. I thought I'd post a list with all twelve months and their prompts. As well as a review of the rules. Let's go!**

* * *

January: New Years.

February: Valentines.

March: Spring.

April: Easter, April Fools.

May: Star Wars day, end of school field trips.

June: Summer break.

July: 4th of July.

August: Camping.

September: Back to school.

October: Halloween, Sukkot.

November: Thanksgiving.

December: Christmas, Hanukah, New Years Eve.

Additionally, anything your family does in that month.

Review of Rules.

Minimum of 1,000 words, but no limit.

One shot is preferred, but multi chap would work. Tip: One shot collection, or story collection and the chaps for the month are like January part 1.

We will announce a character(s) each month. This is for your story to focus on that character, it is only an added challenge, if you choose to do so.

And I think that's it!

Have fun!

Love Star (since Choc is being lazy again! JK! Choc doesn't know I'm doing this.)


End file.
